Boris o Lobo
Boris o Lobo 'e um personagem de desenho criado por Joey Drew Studios e um personagem secundário em Bendy and the Ink Machine. Junto com Bendy e Alice, Boris estrelou em uma serie de desenhos animados trinta anos antes dos eventos do game. A existência de Boris e primeiramente insinuada nos pôsters e um de seus falecidos clones no Capítulo 1, mas ele faz uma aparição física inteira no fim do Capítulo 2 e no Capítulo 3 como um personagem principal. Informações Descrição Boris e um alto, antropomórfico lobo, vestindo macacões brancos e sapatos pretos. Dois botões apertam as tiras até a cintura com numerosos bolsos neles. Como Bendy e Alice, Boris também usa um par de luvas brancas. Boris e claramente o mais alto das criações do estúdio. Ele tem bochechas rosadas, pontos de sardas no focinho e ouvidos longos que apontam para cima. Como os outros desenhos Boris tem os olhos de uma torta faltando um pedaço. Ao contrario de um lobo real, Boris não tem calda. Visto nos curtas de desenhos Boris parece ter quatro presas pontudas (Mas nunca mostrado no jogo) , e terá dentes afiados quando irritado. Personalidade Boris nos desenhos animados parece ter um amor pela comida, comendo alimentos como sanduíches e cenouras, por exemplo em ''"Tombstone Picnic" '', Boris parece ter uma atitude simples e não parece se importar com que está ao seu redor. Boris tem momentos de ser desajeitado e ficará bravo ao ser atrapalhado de suas atividades. No desenho de ''"Haunted Hijinx" '', Boris parece ser um pouco brincalhão e pode surpreender personagens inteligentes, visto quando Boris veste uma fantasia de fantasma para assustar Bendy, apenas para pegar sua cesta de doces ou travessuras. Boris também parece ter interesse em tocar clarinete, visto em seu poster de ''"Sheep Songs". Aparições Principais Capítulo 1: Movendo Pinturas Boris e primeiramente mostrado quando ele aparece em vários posters do desenho de "Sheep Songs!". Henry também descobre um corpo do Boris, preso a uma mesa de operação com seu peito aberto. Capítulo 2: A Velha Canção Boris faz sua primeira aparição física no fim do capítulo, mas apenas por um breve momento. Depois de escapar de "'''Bendy" um pouco depois do ritual de Sammy, Henry entra no S3 Vault e nota uma lata de bacon soup rolar pelo corredor até o canto da sala. Então Henry demanda quem estiver ali sair e se mostrar, ele fica chocado após ver um Boris vivo andando para velo. Aparições cartunescas "Tombstone Picnic" Boris faz uma breve aparição no curta de animação do "Tombstone Picnic", onde ele é visto comendo um sanduíche da cesta de piquenique em um cemitério. Ele ignora Bendy e é comedidamente explodido por uma garrafa de refrigerante, fazendo com que a cesta de piquenique voe para cima, então ele fica brevemente bravo com Bendy pela brincadeira que ele fez antes dele fugir. A cesta cai em cima da cabeça de Boris fazendo chover alguns sanduíches e rapidamente volta a comer um deles. "Haunted Hijinx" Boris aparece no curta de animação do episodio de Halloween "Haunted Hijinx". Ele é visto tirando uma soneca na sala de sua casa enquanto Bendy toca a campainha da casa para receber doces. Bendy fica frustrado por Boris não abrir a porta e resolve se vestir de fantasma para assustar Boris quando ele acordar. Boris de repente abre a porta também vestindo uma fantasia de fantasma, assustando Bendy e depois pega sua cesta de doces ou travessuras. "Snow Sillies" Boris também aparece no desenho animado especial de natal "Snow Sillies", onde ele aparece andando com uma cesta de cenouras comendo elas, derrubando uma delas no chão, onde é usado por Bendy para fazer o nariz do Sr. Boneco de Neve. Boris então pega a cenoura de volta após o boneco de neve derreter. Curiosidades Geral = *O nome de Boris de fato vem do nome Turco "Bogoris", que significa Lobo, que também é referenciado as especies do Boris. **O nome de Boris também é o nome holandês e indonésio do personagem Pete da Disney. *Mike Mood, um dos criadores principais de Bendy and the Ink Machine, escolheu Boris para ser seu personagem favorito de todo o tempo.Con Safos Magazine - Ink Demons & the Indie Canadian Game Scene: An Interview with ‘Bendy and the Ink Machine’ Programmer, Mike Mood *Boris nunca fala no jogo, nem mesmo nos desenhos onde ele pode apenas fazer rosnados ou grunhidos. No entanto, a única vez que ele fala é no curta metragem "Haunted Hijinx" onde ele grita "BOO" com uma voz tola e profunda para assustar Bendy com sua fantasia de fantasia. Por enquanto é desconhecido quem dublou boris no desenho animado. *A aparência geral de Boris parece ser inspirado em vários personagens da Disney, Pateta e Pluto. Ele também tem uma ligeira semelhança com o Grande Lobo Mal, um personagem de uma das curtas da Disney Silly Symphony Three Little Pigs. **Considerando o período de tempo que Boris está implicado, ele também poderia ser inspirado por Dippy Dawg, um protótipo inicial que mais tarde se tornaria o Pateta. **O fato que Boris toca clarinete mostrado em seu pôster Sheep Songs!, Pode ser uma reminiscência para Pateta no curta de Mickey Mouse The Band Concert onde ele é visto também tocando clarinete. *A qualidade atual do modelo oficial do Boris não está oficialmente lançado Steam's Source Filmmaker Workshop e incluído no Primeiro pacote de SFM junto com os modelos de "Bendy" e Sammy. *Ao comparar o próprio Boris no pôster Sheep Songs! ao recorte do Bendy, a mão do Boris que segura a clarinete, acontece que ela é reusada da mão do recorte do Bendy, apenas sem os botões. *Boris é o primeiro personagem de desenho ter uma aparência "perfeita" no jogo. *Na descrição do pôster do Boris no site de mercadorias oficial, as palavras "Temos um lobo na pele de um cordeiro...? é uma referencia a Mateus 7:15 da Bíblia, Avisando sobre os profetas falsos aparecendo como lobos em pele de cordeiros. "Cuidado com os falsos profetas, que vêm a ti em pele de ovelha, mas internamente são lobos vorazes. "- Mateus 7:15 (KJV)" *Do primeiro video de Q&A, theMeatly teve uma última pergunta que perguntou sobre se Boris é um cara bom antes do lançamento do Capítulo 3. O theMeatly começou a responder a pergunta antes de ser interrompido pelas telas de credito. **No twitter, o theMeatly tentou terminar a resposta da pergunta, mas não pode por causa do limite de caracteres do Twitter."Now the important thing to know about Boris in "Chapter 3" is... Oops!! Sorry! Out of Twitter characters for this post! Maybe next time!! :P" - theMeatly. 12 de Julho de 2017. Twitter. |-|Capítulo 2 = *Durante a imagem de pós-créditos da atualização antiga do Capítulo 2 que mostrava os restos de Sammy, a borda externa da imagem parecia mostrar as pernas e os sapatos de Boris no canto superior direito. A imagem foi removida depois do lançamento do Capítulo 3 e ainda pode ser encontrada nos arquivos do jogo. *A animação de andar do Boris quando ele se revelava era inicialmente básica nas versões antigas do Capítulo 2. Com o lançamento do Capítulo 3, a animação foi mudada para ser mais detalhada e para encaixar com as animações do Capítulo 3. **Em adição da atualização antiga do Capítulo 2, os olhos do Boris estão voltadas em direção oposta, como se fossem vesgos antes do lançamento do Capítulo 3. *No twitter, theMeatly se pergunta o que Boris estava fazendo antes de Henry aparecerHmm... I wonder what Boris was doing the whole time before Henry showed up?" - theMeatly. 2 de Dezembro de 2017.Twitter |-|Capítulo 3 = Em Breve... Áudio Referencias En:Boris the WolfPl:BorisRu:Борис Categoria:Capítulo 1 Categoria:Capítulo 2 Categoria:Desenhos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Homens